


Comforting Hug

by givemepizza



Series: Healing Hugs [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Cute and domestic Evak, Even is a great husband, Fluff, M/M, Married Evak, Slice of Life, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemepizza/pseuds/givemepizza
Summary: When Isak comes home after a failed job interview, Even is only happy to comfort him with warm hugs.





	Comforting Hug

Isak got home and while peeling off his overcoat in the entryway, he called out, “hey, Even. I’m home.” 

“I’m in the kitchen.” Even called back. Isak fondly rolled his eyes at the thought of his husband making some sort of food in there. Isak was always hungry when he got home and it was a true blessing to have a husband who enjoyed cooking for him. 

Isak slowly made his way to the small living area and tossed his bag on the couch at just about the time his husband emerged from the kitchen, wearing a dazzling million watt smile. Isak realized he’d missed that smile all day. 

“hey, baby.” Even chirped and met Isak halfway for a hug. Isak sighed and melted into the embrace, drawing as much comfort from it as possible. 

“hey, baby.” he replied into Even’s shoulder.

Pulling back so that he could look at Isak, Even asked, “how did the second interview go?” 

Isak lowered his gaze and shook his head, teeth worrying his lower lip, “it didn't work out.”

“what? why?” Even was puzzled and appalled. “I thought you said they liked you at the first interview.” 

“yeah.” Isak lifted his gaze. “they liked me a lot until they found out that I’m married to another man.” 

Even’s face fell, disappointment replacing his smile. “Oh, baby I’m so sorry.” he pulled Isak into another hug. 

“It’s okay.” Isak released a shaky breath. he was trying hard not to cry. “it’s not your fault.” he closed his eyes and let himself relish in the warm and comforting kisses Even’s 

plush lips were pressing to any point they could reach- Isak’s shoulder, cheek, neck, temple, hair. 

“I know this sucks and we both really wanted you to get that job, but we’ll be okay. you’ll get other opportunities.” 

Isak sighed in loss when Even pulled back again and took his hand, leading them both to sit on the sofa. once they were face to face again, Even lovingly caressed Isak’s smooth cheek, “other employers will see you for what you are worth and won’t care about things like who you choose to love.” 

“you really think so?”

“of course, Isak. You are incredibly smart, perceptive, hard-working, dedicated and kind. Anyone would be lucky to have you.”  
Isak smiled as warmth unfurled inside his chest. “so you would hire me then if you were an employer?” 

“oh hell no.” Even quickly and vehemently replied, eliciting a frown on Isak’s face.  
“why not?”  
“because, baby…” Even paused to kiss Isak’s forehead. “you are so hot. I’d flirt with you all the time and then no work would get done.” 

Isak scoffed and playfully smacked his husband’s chest, a fresh layer of pink coating his cheeks. “I wish people could understand that the heart can’t help loving who it wants to. Maybe if I hadn't met your stupid face that day at the Veterinary Office, I wouldn't be in this mess.” grumbled Isak, a big pout on his lips. 

Even grinned, not offended in the slightest, “you were so afraid for your ill dog’s life and it was quite sad, but you were also so cute. It was only realistic of me to try to steal your heart that day. Luckily I succeeded.” 

“Apparently you stole my sanity too.”

“I did save your dog and buy you a hot beverage to cheer you up.”

“true.” Isak couldn't deny that. 

“look, homosexuality is and will always be a difficult thing for people to understand. it’s like how you can’t seem to comprehend sober people.” 

Isak made a face, “I think I sort of get it.” 

Taking his husband’s hands and giving them a gentle squeeze, Even softly said, “we’ll be okay. you’ll find the job that makes you happy and a place where no one will judge against you. I promise.”

“Thanks for saying that.” Isak was touched, “it means a lot for you to believe in me.” 

“Always.” 

“so, can I get another hug?”  
“As many as you want.” Even smiled and opened his arms to his husband.

Isak immediately moved into the embrace, lifting his legs onto the couch and curling in Even’s arms. “What’s for dinner?”

“Roast chicken and beer. Is that okay?”

“It’s perfect. If in another universe I say no to marry you, hit me over the head.” 

Even shook with laughter, kissing Isak’s temple. “will do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading<3


End file.
